Space Paranoids
Space Paranoids is a World within Hollow Bastion's computer in Kingdom Hearts II. It is based on the live-action movie Tron. The World is unlocked when you visit Hollow Bastion when its Battle Level is 27. You cannot enter the World via Gummi Ship. You must land on Hollow Bastion and go to the Pit Cell in the castle. You must access the computer and select your destination. You will enter the World at this location. Your party member is Tron. Characters *Tron *Sark *Master Control Program *Hostile Program Forms In Space Paranoids, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, are converted into data and hence change forms accordingly. Image:Kh2-sora-space-paranoids.jpg|Sora's Data Form Image:Donald-DataForm.jpg|Donald's Data Form. Image:Goofy-DataForm.jpg|Goofy's Data Form. Themed Heartless *Strafer *Magnum Reloader *Devastator *Hostile Program Story First visit Sora wished to unlock Ansem's computer files to find any information they can on Ansem or Riku. Trying to access the computeor, Donald randomly pressed buttons, resulting in the party being transported into Space Paranoids. When the gang landed on Space Paranoids, they appear to have digital armour replacing their normal attire. They meet Sark, who sends them to a cybernetic prison. Here, they find Tron locked up as well. They join forces, and escape. Tron tells the company about his plans to stop the MCP, and Sora tells him that they are 'Users' from the real world. The gang venture to a city in Space Paranoids, where they confront a group of Heartless who are wrecking havoc with the system. After defeating them, Tron acquires a way to send the gang back to Hollow Bastion. Before they leave, he tells them that they need the DTD (Door to Darkness) to access the files. Sora learns the password (The Seven Princesses of Heart) and returns to Space Paranoids. Before meeting Tron, Sora and co. are forced to play on Sark's Game Grid. After a few Light-cycling games, they manage to escape and meet up with Tron. The gang then go to the IO Tower, where the MCP has summoned the Hostile Program to derezz (delete) Tron and Sora. They fight the program and defeat it. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron unlocked the files, but learned that the files have been deleted. Space Paranoids, though, would be at peace for a while. Second visit Part 2, when the Battle Level is 42, shows the MCP tampering with the defence systems of the town, and releasing dangerous Space Paranoids Heartless into Hollow Bastion. Leon says that Cid is working on a system to derezz the MCP for good. Sora must enter the computor and obtain when it is ready. Sora enters the computor and meets up with Tron on the Game Grid. An army of Heartless is attacking the system. They fight off what Heartless they can and then flee to the IO Tower, where the data to derezz the MCP is awaiting them. After saving it into Tron's data-disk, they go to the Solar Sailor. They take the solar sailor to the Central Computor Core, where they fight and derezz both Sark and the MCP. Thus, ending the story of Space Paranoids. Bosses *Hostile Program (First Visit) *Sark and the MCP (Return Visit) Trivia *Space Paranoids is named after a video game created by Kevin Flynn in the movie Tron. *Space Paranoids is one of two Worlds that are based on live-action movies. Port Royal is the other one. *Space Paranoids is one of three Worlds that are contain within another World. The others are Timeless River (Disney Castle) and 100 Acre Wood (both Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion). See also *Master Control Program *Radiant Garden Category:Worlds Category: Space Paranoids